Where the Daffodils Bloom
by Desperate with Imagination
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics involving the Captain and lieutenant of the Tenth Division. Various genres, HitsuMatsu.
1. Food For Thought

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine.

_______________

_Food for Thought_

Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto, torn between disgust and admiration.

"I can't believe you like this stuff," he whispered, using his chopsticks to poke dubiously at the contents of his bowl.

Matsumoto smiled, watching Inoue as she stirred various culinary concoctions in her tiny kitchen.

"Honestly, Taicho, I don't."

Hitsugaya frowned in confusion.

"Then why-"

"Because she needs a friend," said Matsumoto softly, "someone who can understand her, someone who can share her life. "

She dropped her gaze to his face, her grey eyes filled with a melancholy that made his heart ache.

"Her pain is the same as ours, Taicho, and if by eating peanut butter on anchovies I can alleviate her suffering even a little, then I think its worth it."

Hitsugaya studied his lieutenant, feeling a little ashamed.

Using his chopsticks he picked up - _something_ - from the bowl in front of him, looking at it with a sense of foreboding.

"It can't be _that_ bad right?"

Matsumoto gave him a lazy grin pulling a small bottle from her ample cleavage.

"I find that a little bit of sake helps wash it down," she said, taking a generous sip before poring the remaining contents into her own bowl.

Hitsugaya buried his head in his hands, silently praying for the kind of miracle that would provide him with edible food and a sober lieutenant.


	2. True Lies

**A/N:** This fic is set the day after the shinigami are deployed to the real world, during the arrancar arc. In case you're wondering why no-one is at school, its a Saturday; and I have no idea if Tatsuki _actually_ has an older brother but for the duration of this fic she does.

I apologise for any spelling and grammar errors.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine, but this story is.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_True Lies_

Tatsuki stopped just inside the doorway of Inoue's apartment her eyes widening.

The television was on and the blond transfer student, one of the group that had interrupted their class yesterday, was laid out on the couch, sipping from a small clay bottle as she lazily changed the channels.

"Is that...?"

"Ah Tatsuki-chan noticed?" said Inoue, looking decidedly awkward.

Tatsuki frowned.

"Um, well you see, Rangiku-san is-"

"Orihime-chan's cousin," said the object of conversation, sitting up and looking at them over the back of the sofa, "don't you think we look alike?"

"I...eh...guess so," said Tatsuki, forced to accept that, at very least, they both shared curvaceous forms and light coloured hair, "I didn't think you talked to any of your relatives".

"I-I mean, that is -"

"I wrote to Orihime-chan earlier this year, saying that I'd like to spend a few months with her, to get to know her better. She probably didn't say anything 'cause she thought I was as unreliable and uncaring as the rest of our family."

Matsumoto smiled pleasantly before taking another sip from the bottle in her hand. Tatsuki wrinkled her nose.

"Ah, Matsumoto-san, aren't you underage?"

"It's for medicinal purposes,' she replied, not missing a beat.

Tatsuki frowned again, thinking to herself that if she kept this up she was going to start looking like Ichigo and wondering what kind of illness required alcohol as a treatment.

"Matsumoto," a decidedly male voice called from the bedroom. A moment later short, white haired figure appeared, an expression of irritation on his face, "I would appreciate it if you didn't just throw your clothes on top of mine."

Noticing Tatsuki he stopped with a scowl.

"Nice to meet you," he said, sounding exactly the opposite, "I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Yes, I remember. Uh...is he a relative too," she asked, turning back to Inoue and uncertainly pointing at the new arrival.

"Ah, well..."

Matsumoto let out pretty laugh.

"Don't be silly," she said, jumping up from the lounge and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "this is my boyfriend."

"Matsumoto," he said, eyebrows noticeably twitching.

"Oh don't be shy, Taicho," she said dramatically, pulling his head into her considerable cleavage, "there's no need to ashamed of our love".

Tatsuki watched as the boy pushed his 'girlfriend' away, his face flushed and a murderous expression on his face.

Inoue raised a hand to rub the back of her head, giggling nervously.

"Don't mind Hitsugaya-Taicho," said Matsumoto sweetly, "he's just embarrassed 'cause he's so much shorter than me."

"Don't mind Matsumoto," he countered crossing his arms with a little smirk, his cheeks still pink, "she's just trying to forget the fact that people mistake her for my mother when we go out together."

Matsumoto immediately began to pout, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"That's mean, Taicho," she said, a voice trembling a little.

Hitsugaya visibly swallowed, raising a hand to awkwardly pat her shoulder.

"Th-That's not playing fair," he said with a small frown.

Tatsuki suppressed a laugh, watching as he attempted to simultaneously comfort and glare at the blond woman, who seemed to recover from her tearful state in record time.

"I can only accept your apology if you'll take me out for ice cream," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He looked slightly taken back.

"That wasn't an apology."

"Excellent," said Matsumoto happily, taking Hitsugaya's hand in hers and pulling him towards the door, picking up his wallet on the way out, "I think I even saw a place that has watermelon flavour."

Inoue closed the door behind them before turning to look at Tatsuki, an expression of contrived innocence on her face.

"Taicho?" said Tatsuki, raising an eyebrow.

Inoue laughed uncertainly.

"A term of endearment?"

"Tch," said Tatsuki, she could see them making their way down the street, still holding hands, "that's young love for you. Totally nuts."

Inoue's mouth fell open a little.

"You don't have to look at me like that. My brother and his fiancé are staying with us at the moment and they're exactly the same."

"I-I thought it was just them," said Inoue slowly, her eyes wide.

"Anyway I just came over to bring you some real food, my Mum made it, so there's plenty for your guests."

"Thank you, Tatsuki-chan."

___________________

After her friend had left Inoue stared thoughtfully at the now blank television screen, reflecting on what Tatsuki had said. She hadn't expected Rangiku's ruse to be believed but rationalised that the deep trust and loyalty between the tenth division leaders could be misconstrued as a deeper affection.

Later that night, as she watched Hitsugaya and Matsumoto bicker over the remote before settling down comfortably next to each other, she began to reassess her earlier conclusion and concede that maybe, this once, Tatsuki's intuition was a little sharper than her own.


	3. Presents of the Past

**A/N: **I originally started writing this fic because this event is mentioned in another story I'm writing, and intended this piece to be nothing more than a short accompaniment. However, the idea just ran away with me and, as you can see, it has turned into a little bit of an epic.

No spoilers that I can see, and a lot more drama than my previous chapters.

The shihakasho is the name of the black shinigami uniform and the story takes place when Hitsugaya is training at the academy to be a shinigami.

Enjoy?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is the legal property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

_Presents of the Past_

Closing his notebook Hitsugaya stood, stretching his arms above his head and glancing out of the window to his left. It was a beautiful day outside, the blue sky marked by a few perfectly formed white clouds and a cool breeze tempering the heat from the sun. Grabbing his lunch from his under his chair he made his way outside, avoiding the popular haunts of other students and taking a short cut to a small park that lay nearby. Essentially the area was little more than a patch of grass with a single tree, but it was peaceful and it sat on the edge of a precipice affording it an excellent view of the city. Leaning against the rough bark of the trunk he sat down, cross-legged and opened his lunch. He reached for a rice ball letting out a small noise of annoyance as he felt the approach of a familiar reiatsu.

"Don't you know that it's bad luck to eat alone, Toushiro-kun?"

He looked up at Matsumoto not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Don't you have friends your own age?" He said as she made herself comfortable on the grass beside him.

"Of course, but I like your company better," she replied, giving him one of her genuine smiles.

She idly played with the ends of her pale pink necktie while she watched him eat.

"Can I have one?"

Sighing with only partially feigned exasperation he handed her a rice ball. They spent the next few minutes in silence, both enjoying the simple pleasure of eating outside. Matsumoto seemed to be enthralled with the view and every so often he would glance in her direction, watching as she continued to finger the necktie, an expression of content on her face.

"Why do you wear always that?" He said, curiosity getting the better of him.

She let her hand drop into her lap her lips twisting into a bittersweet smile.

"Someone special gave it to me a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Matsumoto's countenance brightened immediately.

"You are just too cute," she said, engulfing him in a suffocating hug before he had a chance to escape.

His face when she released him was bright red and he glared at her crossing his thin arms across his chest. She just let out a pretty laugh and ruffled his hair.

"You're too young for that much anger."

He ignored her, biting into another rice ball as he waited for the blush to fade from his cheeks. Beside him Matsumoto got to her feet, bending down to brush the grass from her shihakasho.

"To tell you the truth, Shiro-chan," she said softly, "It's the good memories that make me sad, not the bad ones."

Then, before he had a chance to reply, she was gone leaving behind nothing more than a lingering scent of flowers and faint feeling of melancholy.

__________________

It was weeks before they saw each other again and Hitsugaya found himself watching for her when he walked through the streets of Seireitei on errands. Their last meeting had left him with a feeling of regret and it irritated him that he could not shake the image of her sorrowful face from his mind. He was also surprised to find he missed her intrusions into his daily life and, for the first time since he had joined the academy, he began to feel a little lonely. Hinamori rarely bothered to visit him and he had no other friends, his brilliance alienating him from his peers.

When she did finally visit it caught him off guard; he was concentrating so hard on the textbook in front of him that he didn't feel her presence until a shadow fell over him. Blinking he looked up, unable to hide his surprise at her appearance. The necktie was gone and she looked lost without it. Her golden hair still shone and her face was as beautiful as ever, but still, it seemed as though something were missing.

"Long time no see, Hitsugaya-kun." Matsumoto addressed him politely, as she always did in the presence of his classmates.

"Where have you been?" he said frowning, sensing something was wrong.

She raised her hand to her neck, but dropped it almost immediately. Around them students were whispering, the boys throwing appreciative glances towards the curvaceous blond.

"Why the hell would someone like her want to hang around the ice lord anyway?" Somebody muttered snidely.

Matsumoto's calm expression flickered, but only Hitsugaya caught the flash of anger. He cleared his throat.

"Did you want to go and eat lunch somewhere?"

For a moment she froze, eyes widening slightly, but then she gave him a small smile. It was the first time he had ever asked her to join him, before she had always tagged along, uninvited. He fought down a blush at her expression and the renewed snickering of his peers.

"Absolutely," she said warmly, pulling him from his chair and out the classroom.

As they walked toward the park he pulled at her shihakasho, signalling for her to stop.

"I've got some watermelon if you want to share it."

This time he caught a glimpse of sadness.

"I'll just go and get it. I'll meet you at the park," he started to run off and then stopped, some inexplicable instinct making him turn and say, "I'll be there. I promise."

Five minutes later Hitsugaya found her resting against the tree, her eyes closed and one hand touching her throat where the necktie used to be. He sat beside her gently resting the tray of watermelon between them.

"What's wrong?"

"You know, Toushiro," she said, not bothering to open her eyes, "you're the only person who's asked me that since I took it off."

Hitsugaya shifted uncomfortably, taking a piece of the fruit and putting another in her empty hand. He remained silent, too young to know what to say but wise enough to understand that she needed someone to listen. She opened her eyes and looked down at her slice of watermelon.

"Is it because no one has noticed? Or because they don't care? Are they too afraid to ask? Or can't they imagine a woman like me having real feelings?"

Her tone was cold, her face a mask of indifference but he had been around her enough to realise that she was upset.

"Why did you take it off?" He asked quietly.

Something in his expression must have caught her off guard, because her apathetic facade crumbled and she began to cry. Not violently, as he was used to with Hinamori, but silent and still, as if she were ashamed of her tears. Moving the tray he sat a little closer, sitting up on his knees and awkwardly rubbing her back.

"I - It was a symbol of my past," she said, haltingly, "wearing it just reminded me of everything I used to have and I just w-wanted, no, I _needed_ to move on."

She leant into his chest, her hair tickling his nose. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her, holding her in the same way he would hold Hinamori when they were little and she was hurt.

"I wore it b-because I was hoping that it would keep him with me, or at least keep him coming back to me, but I can't do it any longer. He's not the same person I grew up with and I-I don't want to wait for him anymore."

Hitsugaya listened and although he couldn't empathise completely he recognised the signs of a broken heart. She pulled back, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her Shihakasho self consciously.

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan. This isn't fair to you. You have enough problems of your own. I just don't know who else to talk to." She looked at him, her eyes red and cheeks damp, "You probably think it's pathetic, but you're becoming my closest friend."

Hitsugaya looked down at the ground.

"I don't think that. It's the same for me."

"Thank you, Shiro-chan."

"At least say, Toushiro-kun," he said, relieved that she had stopped crying.

Matsumoto sniffed, reaching for a slice of watermelon, holding one hand under her chin as she took a bite. Hitsugaya followed suit.

"It's a shame," he said after a while.

"What is?"

"That you cant wear it anymore."

Matsumoto, who was reaching for another piece of fruit, raised an eyebrow.

"I liked it," he explained, "it set you apart."

"I guess I'll have to find something else then," she said with smile.

________________________

A fortnight later Hitsugaya set out after his classes, for the first time going to Matsumoto and not waiting for her to come to him. It did not take him long to reach the tenth division but when he arrived she was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you know where I can find third seat Matsumoto Rangiku?" He asked politely, stopping a lower ranking shinigami.

The young woman gave him the kind of look adults reserved for particularly adorable children.

"Ah, how sweet," she said, condescendingly, "Matsumoto-san has an little admirer. I'm not sure where she is right now, but her desk is in the office just round the corner, so you can wait for her there if you like."

Then she disappeared before he could angrily point out he was neither a child or an admirer. Counting backwards from ten he followed her directions and walked into a large office which held five desks. There was only one man in the room, his face and upper body shielded by the paper he was reading. He didn't need to ask which desk was Matsumoto's. It stood in the corner, papers strewn haphazardly across the surface, the modest wooden inkwell contrasting sharply with glass and gold on other desks. A small clay bottle and a shallow cup sat in the corner and a couple of small picture frames rested in between everything else. It was the desk of someone who enjoyed life, a person who was warm and generous. He approached it slowly, wary of invading her privacy, even though the contents were on display. He noticed that although her paperwork was poorly organised her handwriting was neat and, from what he could see, her reports were concise. Moving closer he looked at the pictures inside the frames on her desk. The first held a detailed painting of a younger Matsumoto, the arms of a man he recognised as the lieutenant of the fifth squad around her waist. She was smiling, her hair shorter than it had been when he had first met her and he noticed that she was wearing the pink necktie. To his surprise the only other frame on her desk held a familiar rough sketch. He picked it up touching the glass with his fingers. The artist, a Rukongai street vendor, had drawn Matsumoto and himself while they had been shopping for Hinamori's birthday present. Although the drawing was not particular good it had somehow captured the mood of the moment; his face looking up in frustration at Matsumoto as she held up a heart shaped pendent. They had both refused to purchase the piece as they hadn't asked to be sketched, but he supposed that at some point she must have gone back.

"What are you doing?" The gruff query took Hitsugaya by surprise and he hurriedly put the frame down before turning around.

"I was just looking for third seat Matsumoto Rangiku," he said to the shinigami, who had finally put down his paper and was now regarding him with suspicion.

"I'm sixth seat, Kobayashi Ozuru." Getting up from his seat the nondescript man walked around to the front of his desk and leaned back on it, staring openly at Hitsugaya. "Aren't you a bit young to be following a girl like that around?"

"Matsumoto's my friend," he said, frowning.

Kobayashi chuckled.

"From what I hear she's everyone's friend," he said, putting a slight emphasis on the last word.

Hitsugaya held his tongue wary that he was talking to a superior, but he could feel his temper rising and the air around him cooling. Oblivious the man continued speaking on the same topic.

"You just have to look at her to know how she got those promotions. All that talent," he said, cupping his hands in a crude gesture before narrowing his eyes, "gotta say she's hit a new low if she's leading little boys astray these days."

Kobayashi failed to notice that his was breath was now forming little clouds of condensation and that the edge of the desk beneath Hitsugaya's hand was beginning to freeze .

"Why is it so cold in here?" Matsumoto walked in, stopping as she saw her guest and the company he was keeping.

Hitsugaya looked at her, knowing she would be able to determine the source of the low temperature and probably the reason for it as well. She pursed her lips, frowning slightly.

"Kobayashi don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"I don't think so," he said insolently, directing his reply toward her cleavage.

In two steps she had grabbed him by the ear and pushed his head down onto his desk.

"How many times do we have to go through this? I am your superior, whether you like it or not, and if I say you have somewhere else to be you do." She released him roughly, indifferent to his pained expression as he slowly raised his head. "You were meant to be at the kidou training grounds ten minutes ago."

Muttering something under his breath Kobayashi slunk out of the office. Matsumoto turned to Hitsugaya, looking faintly apprehensive.

"Tou-"

"He obviously doesn't know you at all," he said interrupting her, "and only an idiot would pay any attention to the things he said."

Hitsugaya turned towards her desk.

"I also think I may have destroyed some of your paperwork," he said guiltily, "sorry."

Matsumoto laughed, ruffling his hair as she walked past.

"It's fine," she said with a smile as she assessed the damage caused by the melting ice on her desk, moving the frames out of harms way. "In any case, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hitsugaya fidgeted nervously, reaching into his academy uniform.

"I got you...something," he said, handing her a beautifully wrapped bundle.

Matsumoto looked down at the gift, her expression vulnerable, as she ran a hand over the deep purple paper, almost as if she were afraid to open it.

"I-I can go if you want?"

"No," she reached out to grab his sleeve, "stay. I was just surprised that's all."

She carefully unwrapped the present her eyes widening as she saw the dark pink scarf inside. Putting the paper aside she ran the material through her fingers, smiling slightly as she did so.

"It's beautiful," she said, "where an earth did you find it?"

Hitsugaya looked extremely embarrassed.

"I, uh, made it."

"You made it?"

He nodded, somewhat hesitantly.

Lifting it over her head she draped it over her shoulders before moving towards him and embracing him gently.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Toushiro-kun."

"You're welcome," he mumbled, looking down at his sandals in an attempt to hide his blush.

Matsumoto let out another laugh.

"You know, it's ironic that you would get me something just before Christmas."

Hitsugaya looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's Christmas?"

Matsumoto grinned and put her arm around his shoulders, guiding him towards the door.

"Why don't I explain it over lunch?"

* * *

**A/N:** Had to repost 'cause the spelling and grammar errors were irritating me - hope I got them all (probably not :P)

Brief note for the curious.

Names: I know that Hitsugaya is incredibly sensitive about the whole naming thing so here is my reasoning behind my decisions as to how they address each other. Matsumoto found Hitsugaya and she is a seated officer, whilst he is just a student. I think that Hitsugaya would not find 'Toushiro-kun' offensive in this case, especially as they are friends (although occasionally she slips and lets out a 'Shiro-chan' - because he's just so cute!) I also don't think it is unreasonable to assume that Matsumoto, who is sensitive towards other peoples insecurities, would refer to him in front of his classmates as 'Hitsugaya-kun'. As for Hitsugaya using just 'Matsumoto' without honourifics - to my mind she is not the sort of person who would enjoy being addressed formally.


	4. All I Want For Christmas

**A/N:** Well here it is - the story that inspired the previous chapter. Seasonal of course, because the combination of Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Christmas is just too good to pass up. I was actually hoping to get this out by Christmas day - but better late than never!

I also just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to review - I really appreciate your support and kind words - Thank You :).

Anyway, let the fluff commence.

**Disclaimer**: I wrote a letter to Santa but Bleach _still_ doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_All I Want For Christmas_

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to throw the inkwell at his lieutenant as she made her way around the office humming happily and occasionally stopping to hang up another decoration.

"Matsumoto, you're putting up more than last year."

She turned to him, a well practiced expression of innocence on her face.

"But Taicho, don't you think the office looks pretty?"

"I don't know," he said grumpily, "I can't see it."

Smiling at his irritation she stepped back to admire her handiwork, crossing her arms under her chest. Every surface, with the exception of Hitsugaya's desk, had been covered in an assortment of tinsel, paper chains, and other christmas paraphernalia. Even the sofa had been treated to a holiday makeover; silver trimming wrapped around the arms and bright festive cushions replacing the usual plain ones. A modest christmas tree completed the festive theme, its branches adorned with an assortment of blue and green trinkets and topped with a glittering star.

"Well I think it's beautiful."

Hitsugaya grunted noncommittally as he leant forward over his paperwork.

Matsumoto was an enthusiastic observer of _every_ holiday and, despite his protests, always bought her captain along for the ride. Over a dozen times a year their office was transformed into a decorative wonderland as Matsumoto passionately prepared for another excuse to be merry. Christmas was, by far, her favourite event and each year she would delight in buying gifts for everyone she knew, a reluctant Hitsugaya in tow, whether she was shopping in Soul Society or in the living world. This time she had even persuaded the Captain Commander to let her throw a large party for all divisions on Christmas eve and she had talked of almost nothing else for weeks. Hitsugaya had rejected her invitations to attend on a daily basis, which, of course, meant that later that evening he would find himself in the midst of his peers a cheerful Matsumoto by his side, hand firmly wrapped around his arm to stop him from escaping.

A shadow fell over him as he neatly signed the final report of the day. He looked up to see his lieutenant standing in front of his desk, hands behind her back as she smiled down at him. Night had fallen outside and rather than lighting the main lantern, Matsumoto had lit a few well placed candles giving the office a warm glow. Rolling his eyes at her barely repressed excitement he opened the draw to his right and pulled out rectangular shaped present, wrapped in wine coloured paper. Instead of handing it to her he got up from his chair, walking around the table so that he was facing her. In an almost ritualistic manner Matsumoto slowly bought her hands forward revealing a slightly smaller parcel, the paper covering it featuring little white dragons in Santa hats. They placed their respective gifts on the wooden surface of the desk.

"You go first," Hitsugaya said, lips twitching at the way she immediately snatched up his gift to her.

A wooden box lay under the dark red paper and Matsumoto let out a small gasp as she raised the lid. Inside lay a beautiful set of four sake cups that seemed to shimmer in the light ranging in colour from dark grey to blue green. Almost hesitantly, she took one in her hands holding it gently.

"But Taicho," she said, a little breathlessly, "you hate it when I drink."

"I don't _hate_ it," he said, looking down at his feet, "I just wish you were more selective about where and when you do it. Besides isn't christmas about getting people the things _they_ want."

He looked up at her almost shyly.

"If you don't like it I can get you something else."

"No, I love them, honestly, after my scarf its probably the most thoughtful and beautiful present I have ever been given. I was just surprised, that's all."

Hitsugaya tried, and failed, to suppress a pleased smile at the mention of the first gift he had given her. After carefully setting her cups down on the desk Matsumoto pushed the remaining parcel toward her captain.

"If presents really are about the other person's wants I guess I only got it half right," she said.

He took hold of the gift hesitantly, wary of the mischievous glint in her eyes. Shaking his head slightly at the festively dressed dragons he peeled back the paper, revealing a collection of exquisitely crafted spinning tops. They had been carved from oak, and the flat side of each one was inlaid with blue green opal in the shape of a dragon.

"For your secret collection," Matsumoto said with a wink.

"They're amazing," he said, abandoning any embarrassment over his hobby in favour of the gratitude he felt, "Thank you."

He was about to throw the paper away when he noticed a small plant clipping. Curious, he held it up.

"What's this?"

Matsumoto gave him the kind of smile that made most men weak at the knees.

"That's my half of your present," she said, moving a little closer.

"What do you mean?" He said, holding his ground despite his better judgement.

"Well, I've been saving _this_ particular christmas tradition for someone special."

She was now so close that their noses were almost touching, blue eyes staring deeply into green.

"You see, Taicho," she continued, raising a hand to touch the small plant that hung between them, "this is called mistletoe and when two people meet underneath it they have to kiss."

Then, before he had time to fully comprehend what she was saying, she leant forward and softly pressed her lips to his.

"Merry Christmas, Taicho," she whispered as she pulled away a moment later, her cheeks slightly pink.

He stared at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, unable to articulate any of his unruly thoughts. Matsumoto smiled sweetly at his surprise, her face seeming to glow in the ambient light of the office.

"I'll meet you at your place in an hour Taicho, so we can go to the party together."

She turned to pick up her gift before leaving. Hitsugaya wasn't quite sure if he managed to nod in response, his mind still on the brief kiss they had shared. Hearing the door close he raised one hand to his lips, his eyes on the mistletoe which was still in his hand.

Placing the small plant on top of his presents he looked around at the extravagantly decorated room. He smiled, his heart beating oddly in his chest as he wondered what other traditions Matsumoto might have 'saved up' over the years.

* * *

Wishing Everyone

A MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	5. Can I Keep It?

**A/N: **Slightly crackish idea, but I think it's cute and kinda funny, and I even managed to squeeze in some fluff :P.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kubo.

* * *

_Can I Keep It?_

"You've got to be kidding."

Hitsugaya lowered his sword, an expression of consternation on his face.

"Taicho," whispered Matsumoto, sounding exactly like he felt, "I don't think I can do this. It's just too..._cute_."

Roughly ten feet in front of them a tiny hollow played with small ball of paper. It had paws like a kitten and was batting the piece of litter between them, it's butt stuck up in the air and short tail waving from side to side.

"Why does it have to look like a baby cat?" Said Matsumoto plaintively, "even Heineko doesn't want to hurt it."

Hitsugaya frowned. Somewhere in the back of his subconscious he could hear the rumble of Hyorinmaru's laugh.

"This has got to be a decoy, right Taicho?" Matsumoto turned towards him with a hopeful smile. "Any moment now the ugly hollow host will jump out and then we can get round to the killing."

Her smile faltered as he shook his head.

"No," he said, regretfully, pulling out his phone to double check, "this is the only one within a fifteen kilometre radius."

They spent the next few minutes watching it play, their swords held loosely by their sides and their eyebrows twitching at every adorable sound the little hollow made. It was now sitting on its haunches, the light from a nearby lamppost shining of its cat-like mask as it tentatively reached out to tap the ball of paper with a tiny paw. A moment later it seemed to notice their presence, cocking its head to one side as it stared back at them.

"Screw this!" Histugaya sheathed his sword. "Let's just tell them we couldn't find the damn thing."

He had expected Matsumoto to heartily applaud his decision and was unpleasantly surprised when he turned and saw the expression on her face.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"But, Taicho, it's just a baby."

"I said, no."

"But it's cold out here."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"Pretty much all of it," she said cheerfully and, before he could stop her, she had approached the hollow and scooped it up gently. It was so tiny that it could have easily fit on one of her hands, but instead she cradled it in both. It looked up at her, letting out a completely adorable mewl before curling up and promptly falling asleep.

"Look Taicho, it likes me," said Matsumoto, returning to his side, walking carefully so as not to disturb the small creature in her hands. "Can we keep it?"

"It's a hollow."

"Yeah," she said wistfully, "but it's a _really_ cute one."

Hitsugaya looked at the tiny figure in her hands, only barely resisting the urge to reach out and pet it.

"It's a hollow," he repeated, this time with slightly less conviction.

"It's so little. It's not like it would take up much space in the office."

"Matsumoto. We're Shinigami. We kill hollows, we don't take them home and keep them as pets."

"I'm sure the Soutaicho won't mind."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. So maybe he _would_ mind, but it's not like we have to tell him. We can keep it at Orihime's for the moment and we can smuggle it into Seireitei when we go home."

"I see," he said dryly, "you don't just want to disobey our orders, you want to break the law."

"Look at it, Taicho," she said, the expression on her face almost as adorable as the sleeping hollow in her hands. "We can't just leave it here."

Hitsugaya blinked, somewhat overwhelmed by cuteness.

"Yes. We can."

Her bottom lip began to quiver, her eyes shimmering in the poor light as they filled with unshed tears.

"But it will _die_, Taicho," she whispered melodramatically, "I don't want it to die."

"Damn it, Matsumoto," he said, fully aware that he was now fighting a losing battle. "What the hell would you even feed it?"

The tears disappeared immediately.

"If I find a way to feed it can we keep it?"

Hitsugaya fidgeted, unable to dismiss the sneaking suspicion that he had fallen into a trap.

"Fine," he said, feeling the onset of a migraine, "although how you intend to do that I've no idea."

"Simple," she said triumphantly, "I'll just ask Urahara."

Hitsugaya was torn between admiration and despair as she named the only person both brilliant and insane enough to help her. Raising a hand to rub his, now aching, temples he glared at his lieutenant. Matsumoto was using her thumb to stroke her new pet gently, but smiled when she caught him looking at her.

"Thank you, Toushiro-kun," she said softly, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Caught off guard, Hitsugaya was unable disguise the blush that rose to his cheeks. It had been a long time since she had called him by his first name and he was surprised by how much he enjoyed hearing it again. Instead of reprimanding her he headed towards their gigai's, looking back over his shoulder.

"Just don't expect me to look after it."

"Of course not, Taicho," she replied happily.

"You say that now..." he muttered under his breath.

Matsumoto stared thoughtfully at the kittenesque creature as he slipped back into his faux body.

"What we need is a name," she said, turning towards him and holding out her hands, "What do you think, Taicho? Is it a boy or a girl?"

.

Having never been taught how to determine the gender of a hollow, Hitsugaya raised a hand and covered his face, letting out a long-suffering sigh as he did so; honestly not knowing whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

* * *

**A/N:** I must have rewritten that last sentence at least a dozen times - it's so hot here I can barely think. Honestly I feel like my brain is going to melt!! I really miss cold Christmases *sigh*.

Anyway special thanks have to go to my little brother for this as he's pretty much become my unofficial beta - Thanks lil' bro XD!.


	6. Questions and Answers

**A/N:** A crack filled sequel!!! Because the hollow kitten really is just too cute and it needs a name :P.

There is a very slight reference to another story I wrote in here (the second chapter of a one-shot collection entitled Doused in Bleach), so feel free to check it out before you read this so you can fully understand the joke *ends shameless plug*!

Also a big thank you to **Indigoia** for drawing an awesomely adorable picture of the hollow kitty :D The link is on my profile for those who want to check it out!!

And last, but not least, a third instalment will be posted soon, because **Matsumama** came up with the cutest idea EVER and this fic is essentially just a (really long) set up for it!! XD

I apologise for any spelling/grammar errors.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kubo, but the hollow kitty is mine!!!

* * *

_Questions and Answers_

Hitsugaya sat gloomily in the corner of Urahara's living room, watching as his lieutenant and the erstwhile captain cooed over the kittenesque hollow; the former holding it in her hands while the latter thoroughly inspected the tiny creature. His lieutenant's new pet bore their attention with good grace, only occasionally letting out a small mewl of complaint.

"So. Is it a girl or a boy?" Matsumoto's voice trembled with barely suppressed excitement.

Urahara gave the hollow another once over, his face extremely serious as he paused dramatically and Hitsugaya was disgusted to find himself leaning forward along with Matsumoto.

"I've got absolutely no idea," said Urahara, a cheerful smile instantly replacing his sombre expression as he pulled his fan out, waving it cheerfully.

The temperature in the room dropped substantially as Hitsugaya struggled to keep a rein on his irritation.

"Taicho," said Matsumoto sternly, "don't do that. You'll make the kitten cold."

Hitsugaya stared at her incredulously, before taking a deep breath and fixing her with his best icy glare.

"First of all it's not a kitten. It's a hollow," he said, his voice as cold as his eyes, "and if you want me to control my temper you should cease trying my patience."

Matsumoto blinked at him, her mouth turning downwards in the smallest of pouts before she turned to the little hollow with a mischievous smile.

"Isn't Taicho cute when he's grumpy?" She said, receiving a small mewl and a nod from Urahara in response.

Hitsugaya slumped his shoulders in defeat before getting up and leaving the room, silently reminding himself that he was a captain and eventually, when they returned to Soul Society and the inevitable stacks of paper that awaited them, he would have his revenge.

______________

Meanwhile Matsumoto, having successfully 'declawed' her captain, was frowning slightly at Urahara's green and white stripped hat.

"I can't believe Yoruichi-san lets you keep that thing."

The shopkeeper pouted.

"Why does everyone say that? It goes with the rest of my outfit."

She examined it dubiously.

"If you say so."

Urahara crumpled a little.

"Anyway," he said, recovering what was left of his pride, "let's return to problem at hand; the hollow kitten."

The lieutenant of the tenth division perked up immediately.

"I must admit that I'm intrigued. A hollow as small as this should be incapable of opening a Garganta, and too weak to survive the journey from Hueco Mundo to the Living World." His eyes seemed to glow with curiosity although, as usual, it was impossible to tell what he really thinking. "I should be able to develop a means of feeding it, and I'll also run a series of tests, which will reveal any abilities it might possess."

Matsumoto nodded thoughtfully her gaze flickering from the creature in her hands to the former captain of the twelfth division.

"And what's that going to cost me?"

Urahara raised his fan coyly, and winked at her.

"I hear the old bastard provided Hitsugaya-kun with fully functioning credit card."

Matsumoto's lips twitched and she was glad that she'd had the foresight to drive her captain from the room.

"You have excellent sources."

The skin around his eyes crinkled slightly, and she suspected that he was grinning behind the fan.

"One day."

"One hour."

"Eight hours."

"Three."

"Six."

"Four."

"Done!"

Urahara lowered the fan and they both smiled in satisfaction as Matsumoto gently tipped the little hollow into the palm of one hand, using the other to seal the deal with a handshake.

______________

Hitsugaya leant against the outside wall of the Urahara Shoten, all but tapping his foot in impatience.

"Where's the hollow?" He said, when Matsumoto finally appeared, closing the door behind her.

"Urahara wanted her to stay the night."

"You make it sound like some kind of slumber party," said Hitsugaya, rolling his eyes and heading off in the direction of Inoue's apartment.

Matsumoto giggled, as she followed close behind, a comfortable silence settling between them as they walked, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm guessing that Urahara isn't doing this out of the goodness of his heart." They were only ten minutes from their destination when Hitsugaya broke the quietude.

His lieutenant smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, Taicho, we came to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"I'm sure you did," said Hitsugaya dryly.

"Taicho," she said, raising a hand to her cheek and pretending to blush, "you're making it sound dirty."

He glared at her, his own cheeks growing warm.

"Don't be stupid. You know know that's not what I meant."

Matsumoto laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning forward so that her mouth was level with his ear.

"I know, Taicho. I just enjoy teasing you."

Her eyes widened slightly when her rejoinder was met by a smirk rather than the usual furious embarrassment.

"Is that why you _borrowed_ my credit card..._again_?"

His lieutenant didn't miss a beat, putting her hands behind her back and raising her eyebrows in polite confusion.

"What do you mean, Taicho?"

Hitsugaya silently applauded her acting abilities.

"Maybe I'm imagining things," he said, raising an eyebrow, "but the poor sap who's got that card is in for a nasty surprise when they go shopping."

Anyone else would have missed the slight flicker of consternation in her expression.

"I contacted the twelfth division and asked them to cancel it after your last shopping spree. So a serious shopper would be lucky to get thirty minutes of fun out of the money left on there now. Even if that serious shopper was, say, an exiled mastermind."

Matsumoto bit her lip in chagrin.

"How did you know?"

He put his hands in his pockets and snorted softly.

"I'm a genius, and it's not like you had anything else to bargain with. Well, nothing _non-dirty_ anyway."

After a moment of thoughtful contemplation the smile returned to her face.

"That means we're getting what we want for nothing, right?"

"It certainly seems that way," said Hitsugaya, with the ghost of a smile.

"But what about us, Taicho? How are we going to afford to eat?"

Hitsugaya shook his head.

"We're not going to starve, but there's no way I'm going to tell you how after the last stunt you pulled."

"But, there was a sale, Taicho. You know I can't resist a sale," she said, pouting a little at his unforgiving expression.

"You can if you don't have any money." Hitsugaya reached out and gently hit her arm with the back of his closed fist. "And no sulking. You got to keep the damn hollow."

His lieutenant's demeanour brightened considerably at the reminder of her new pet.

"You know I'm going to have to go shopping for the kitten, and if you won't trust me with the money you'll have to come too."

He took the blow stoically.

"Lucky me."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, which led up to Inoue's apartment, Hitsugaya tugged the sleeve of Matsumoto's dark red top signalling her to stop. She looked over her shoulder, one foot on the bottom step and her hand on the rail. For a moment he simply stared at her, reluctant to vocalise his thoughts.

"Um, Taicho?"

He sighed.

"I was thinking that we should probably stop referring to it as the hollow kitten," he said unenthusiastically, avoiding eye contact.

Matsumoto's smile widened, and she let her hand drop from the railing, turning her body so that she was facing him.

"You thought of a name," she said excitedly, ignoring the warning twitch of his eyebrows. "Is it Fluffy?"

"Don't be stupid," he growled, already regretting his decision to broach the topic.

"Hmm, what about Smiggles? Or, is it Pooky?"

"Matsumoto. Shut up."

She complied, but he could tell from her expression that she she was still silently cataloguing an infinite number of ridiculous names. Taking a deep breath he met her impish gaze.

"I was thinking of Hineko."

Matsumoto stared back at him, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"That's a beautiful name," she said, her tone oddly vulnerable, "but it makes it sound like the kitten belongs to...us."

Hitsugaya looked over her shoulder, feigning indifference.

"There's no way I'm letting you use the hollow as an excuse not to come to work, which means you'll have to bring it to the office with you and we both know that I'll end up looking after it half the time anyway."

She leapt forward, enveloping him in one of her infamous embraces and ignoring his muttered complaints and attempts to break free.

"Thank you, Taicho," she said, her voice slightly muffled, "Hineko is perfect."

______________

Urahara bent forward, stopping inches from Hitsugaya's thunderous visage, his raised fan effectively hiding his expression.

"Whatever happened to your face, Hitsugaya-kun?" He asked, voice dripping with exaggerated concern.

"It's Hitsugaya-_Taicho_," he corrected, the scowl on his face deepening, "and my lieutenant is what happened."

Matsumoto widened her eyes.

"It wasn't me," she said ingenuously, raising a hand to point at her ample chest, "it was the twins."

The temperature fluctuated slightly as Hitsugaya glared up at his lieutenant.

"Last time I checked those things were attached to _you_," he said.

"So, Taicho, you _do_ look at them," she exclaimed happily.

"Matsumoto," he growled.

"Sorry, Taicho, but really, it was your fault for resisting. What kind of person doesn't like to be-"

"Mastumoto!"

Urahara cleared his throat, no longer bothering to mask his amusement.

"You came about the hollow kitten I believe?" He said, holding the door open for them.

They walked past the overflowing shelves of the shop front and into Urahara's living room taking a seat around the low table.

"She has a name now," said Matsumoto, as they made themselves comfortable on the worn cushions, "Hineko."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, as if daring Urahara to comment. The shop keeper was uncharacteristically silent however, taking out his fan and using it to gently tap at the edge of the table as if waiting for something. A few seconds later the door at the opposite end the room slid open and Tessai stepped in, Hineko resting comfortably in one of his oversized palms. Matsumoto jumped up and ran to the hollow, lifting it gently from its perch and cradling it against her chest. The kittenesque creature seemed happy to see her making small noises of contentment and rubbing its mask against her shoulder. Matsumoto returned to her seat at the table, a dazzling smile in place as she cuddled her pet.

"See, Taicho? I told you she likes me."

Hitsugaya nodded absentmindedly, watching as Tessai sat next to the shop keeper with the patient air of parent watching over a child. Urahara shifted slightly and, as he stared up at his large assistant, Hitsugaya thought he caught the briefest look of resignation on the face of the former captain.

"First of all, I'm afraid Hineko's gender remains a mystery."

"That's fine," said Matsumoto, her attention still on the hollow kitten in her lap, "I've already decided she's a girl."

Urahara made a small noise of assent before adopting a more exultant countenance.

"Yes, well after performing a number of tests, I _have_ at least discovered a means of feeding her," he said, pulling a nondescript collar from the sleeve of his green haori.

Tessai cleared his throat in a strangely threatening manner, causing Urahara to wilt slightly, a small frown banishing his previous expression of triumph.

"Fine," he muttered, "the truth is that the tests I ran revealed that Hineko possesses an innate ability that solves this problem."

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto wore identical expressions of interest and Tessai looked down at his employer with something closely resembling pride. Urahara, however, was eyeing the small hollow with a mien of begrudging respect.

"As you both know, hollows require reishi to survive, the richest source being the souls of humans and, of course, shinigami. However, Hineko can wield her reiatsu in a way that allows her to manipulate the chemical structure of almost any substance, transforming it into the most primitive form of reishi. In other words," he said, tapping the fan against his chin, "she can convert pretty much anything you give her into a source of food."

Hitsugaya regarded the shop keeper with narrowed eyes.

"So essentially," he said cooly, "you didn't have to do anything."

Urahara looked mildly offended.

"I had to run all the tests," he said defensively, "and since your lieutenant and I had already finalised payment I used the extra time to develop something which should help you when you return to Soul Society."

Urahara held up the unremarkable collar once again, pouting when his customers failed to react.

"Basically," he said, his tone sullen, "it reflects light and reiatsu in a way that distorts the senses of those who look at it, rendering it virtually invisible."

Hitsugaya leant forward, resting his forearm on the table.

"That's actually pretty clever," he said, impressed by the concept, "kind of like a chameleon."

The former captain beamed at the praise.

"The best part is that I have resonated the collar with both of your reiatsu, making you immune to its effects. Unfortunately, there is a chance that those of Captain level and higher will be able to penetrate the illusion, so you should still be careful."

Hitsugaya nodded, having expected as much, watching as Matsumoto held the kitten up with a gentle smile.

___________

"You know," said Matsumoto, less than half an hour later, as they made their way back to Inoue's apartment, Hineko stowed safely between her hands and chest, "now I almost feel guilty about the whole credit card thing."

Hitsugaya thought of the consequences of breaking the law, coupled with his lieutenant's new excuse for avoiding paperwork and the permanently smug look on Urahara's face, as he danced one step ahead of the Gotei 13.

"I don't."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry folks - this turned out to be considerably longer than I had planned, I only hope there was enough humour in there to keep you entertained!!! Still questions were answered :P. Also I have minimal knowledge of the Japanese language, but I know that 'neko' means cat, and according to an online translator 'hi' can mean ice _or_ fire - hence Matsumoto's reaction. In any case Hineko seemed like an appropriate name for the newest member of the tenth division :P.


	7. Seven Deadly Sins

**A/N: **At long last another installment!

**Disclaimer:** I wish Bleach were mine, but it's not.

* * *

_Seven Deadly Sins_

_Pride_

Only Matsumoto sincerely believed Hitsugaya's pride to be a virtue.

It was pride that had enabled him to excel in the academy, shielding him from the bitter words of his rivals. It was pride that had seen him work twice as hard as any other shinigami, allowing him to carve a path through the doubt and opposition his height and youthful appearance so often provoked . It was pride that driven him to quickly ascend through the ranks of the gotei 13 and achieve bankai at such a young age.

But only Matsumoto understood that Hitsugaya wore his pride like a sword and shield.

So when her captain's white haori had been delivered to her unadjusted, on the eve before his instatement, she had worked through the night. Hemming his new cloak when no-one else would. Because when he accepted his promotion in the presence of his peers, she wanted him to be able to do so with his pride intact.

......

_Envy_

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto eyed the dragon with identical looks of disbelief as it circled above them, the former looking between his sword and the night sky. A second later Matsumoto's face fell as she looked at her own blade in disappointment.

"No fair," she said petulantly, "why do you get such an awesome shikai?"

......

_Gluttony_

Hitsugaya groaned miserably as he lay on the office couch, hands on his stomach and face twisted in pain.

"Matsumoto," he gasped, "please, I need medicine."

She gazed disinterestedly at him from her chair, idly sorting through the reports on her desk.

"I'm busy," she said unsympathetically.

Hitsugaya let out another pained moan.

"I'm sorry," he cried, biting his lip as his stomach cramped yet again.

"Well," said Matsumoto, fixing him with unforgiving glare, "sorry won't bring back the kilo of dried persimmons you ate. The kilo of persimmons that Gin gave to _me_."

Hitsugaya stared at her dejectedly, in too much pain to even appreciate the fact that his lieutenant was working for once. As another spasm wracked his body he grimaced, silently vowing never to eat another dried persimmon ever again.

......

_Wrath_

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Matsumoto tried to retain consciousness as he looked down at her, his expression a mixture of fear and anger.

"Well, Taicho, I was worried about your pretty face. Your good looks are only reason I show up for work, you know."

She did not flinch when he grabbed the collar of her shihakasho, although she did notice that his grip was strangely gentle.

"You could have died."

His voice was hoarse, and for a moment she felt a little guilty for causing him pain. She ruthlessly suppressed the emotion, remembering how close he had come to death himself.

"You can't fool me, Taicho," she whispered, a smile forming as she slipped into unconsciousness, "you're not really angry."

Hitsugaya released his hold on her uniform, sinking onto his knees beside her body.

"No," he said brokenly, his fingers gingerly stroking her hair, "I'm terrified."

......

_Avarice_

Hitsugaya stared at his lieutenant, his eyebrow twitching as he took note of the dozen's of bags she held in her hands and under her arms. Matsumoto let out a nervous laugh.

"There was a sale?"

Hitsugaya sincerely regretted not taking the time to hide his temporary credit card, raising a hand to cover his eyes as he let out a long suffering sigh.

"I sent you out for _milk_."

......

_Lust_

Members of the gotei 13 would have been surprised to discover that, contrary to popular belief, Hitsugaya-taicho was just as susceptible to his lieutenants 'assets' as everyone else. They were soft and round and appealing in a way that could make him blush by thought alone. He looked her in the eye when he spoke to her because she deserved his respect, and because sooner or later he knew she was going to bury his head in them anyway.

If pressed Hitsugaya mused as Matsumoto pulled him into another suffocating but thoroughly delightful hug, he would admit that he was just as enamored with her chest as everyone else.

He just fervently hoped that no-one ever discovered what he thought of her legs.

......

_Sloth_

Matsumoto let out a small sigh of relief as she lowered herself onto the sofa. Stretching languidly she lay her head on a strategically placed pillow, bringing her feet up off the ground. She made small noises of contentment as she burrowed into the soft cushions of the couch, a tranquil smile on her face. Closing her eyes she prepared to enjoy a well-deserved nap only to be disturbed a few moments later by the sound of the office door opening.

"Matsumoto. What are you doing?"

She curled into a foetal position and let out a groan.

"Leave me alone, Taicho. I've been working really hard."

The silence that followed was laden with tension.

"Matsumoto," said Hitsugaya, voice tinged with frustration, "you've only been here for five minutes."


End file.
